Detonado - Desert
Mike Toreno (?) e depois (T) 1. Monster Toreno quer saber o quão bom piloto CJ é, e o convida para uma corrida de monster trucks. Detalhe, nesse carro não há freio de mão, quando você aperta R1 aciona a tração nas quatro rodas. Para vencer a corrida você deve coletar os 35 checkpoints em menos de 4:20. É uma corrida simples, onde você deve sempre procurar atalhos para chegar ao próximo checkpoint sem perder tempo, e certamente terá vários momentos em que precisará usar a tração nas quatro rodas para ganhar velocidade. Após a missão você irá receber uma ligação de Toreno lhe chamando para outra missão. Recompensa: Varia de $1.000 à $5.000, dependendo da posição em que você chegue na corrida. Se chegar em 5º receberá $1.000, em 4º $2.000, em 3º $3.000, em 2º $4.000 e em 1º 5.000. 2. Highjack Toreno irá explicar a CJ quem ele é e o que ele está fazendo naquele lugar. Ele precisará que CJ faça alguns serviços que ele não pode fazer. Ele precisa que CJ roube um caminhão, mas acha que alguma ajuda será necessária e chama Cesar para fazer companhia a CJ. Após a cut-scene, suba na moto e leve Cesar até o ponto indicado na highway. Quando você chegar no caminhão, procure ficar no lado esquerdo dele, o mais próximo possível e alinhar Cesar com a cabine do caminhão. Quando você estiver na posição certa, Cesar irá falar. Então tente aproximar-se mais do caminhão para que ele possa pular. O motorista do caminhão irá tentar dificultar as coisas, jogando o caminhão em cima da moto de CJ. Fique atento e repita a operação até que Cesar salte no caminhão. Depois disso ele irá abrir a porta e parar o caminhão. O motorista será morto e você terá que ir até a cabine e assumir a direção. Faça o retorno e dirija o caminhão até o ponto indicado no mapa, em Doherty. Após a missão Toreno ligará para CJ, dizendo que tem outro trabalho para ele. Recompensa: $7.000. 3. Interdiction Toreno lhe fala sobre uma carga que está sendo roubada em El Casillo Del Diablo, no deserto. CJ deve ir até lá, jogar alguns sinalizadores no chão e esperar o helicóptero com a carga. Após a cut-scene, pegue o BF Injection e dirija até o ponto indicado no deserto. Pegue a rocket launcher na cabana e escolha o veículo de sua preferência. Eu aconselho usar a Sanchez. Dirija até o topo da montanha e pare no ponto vermelho indicado. Tudo está correndo bem e CJ acende os sinalizadores. O helicóptero com o contrabando irá se aproximar, mas antes que ele possa jogar a carga alguns helicópteros da polícia aparecem para estragar a festa. Eles irão tentar abater o helicóptero e você deve usar o rocket laucher para abate-los antes que a barra de energia do helicóptero seque e ele caia. Além de ter de se preocupar em derrubar os helicópteros, você também tem que ficar atento pois alguns agentes irão tentar elimina-lo por terra. Se precisar, pegue o coração para encher sua energia e mais munição para o rocket launcher. A dificuldade dessa missão está justamente em sua habilidade usando o stick analógico. Se você for hábil com o stick analógico não terá problemas em abater os helicópteros inimigos. Quando seus inimigos forem destruídos, o helicóptero fugirá e jogará a carga em um campo abandonado. Pegue seu veículo e siga para o ponto verde no radar. Depois que recuperar o contrabando, leve-o até o esconderijo indicado por Toreno. Recompensa: $1.000 4. Verdant Meadows Toreno diz a CJ que ele precisa comprar uma pista de pouso abandonada. Ele diz que não custa muito, apenas $80.000. Se não tiver dinheiro suficiente tente conseguir de alguma forma. Após a cut-scene Jethro irá ligar para você e comentar sobre as corridas de rua ilegais que estão acontecendo em San Fierro. As corridas estão disponíveis no Wang Cars, por trás da loja. Lá você poderá algum dinheiro. 5. Learning to Fly Você deve conseguir qualificação em todas as provas para tirar seu brevê de piloto. Conseguir a qualificação mínima já basta e é até relativamente fácil. Mas para conseguir a qualificação máxima em todas elas você terá que suar um pouco, pois alguns os critérios são bem rigorosos. 1. Takeoff – Levante vôo e use o R3 para retrair o trem de pouso. Você deve voar entre as coronas. Para conseguir ouro termine o percurso em menos de 30s e com uma boa porcentagem de acerto. 2. Land Plane – Pressione R3 para fazer o avião mergulhar e passe pela corona. Use o quadrado para diminuir a velocidade e tocar no solo. Procure para no centro do ponto vermelho para conseguir ouro. 3. Circle Airstrip – No começo você tem que escolher em que sentido horário quer realizar essa prova. Escolha o que você achar mais confortável para fazer as curvas. A missão consiste em você levantar vôo e passar pela primeira corona que estará em linha reta com você. A segunda corona estará a sua esquerda (se você escolheu o sentido horário) ou a sua direita (se escolheu o sentido anti-horário). Nesse exemplo usarei o sentido horário. As coronas estarão em seqüência e formarão um círculo. Assim que passar pela primeira corona vire o avião para a esquerda e tente deixa-lo alinhado. Sempre procure passar pelas coronas com a hélice no centro delas para obter uma porcentagem maior de acerto. Depois de passar pela primeira corona comece a virar o avião para o lado direito, e assim sucessivamente até concluir a missão. Essa missão exige muitas tentativas para se conseguir ouro, pois controlar o avião não é muito fácil. 4. Circle Airstrip and Land – A primeira parte é identical a anterior, só que agora você também terá que aterrissar o avião. Se você se saiu bem no Circle Airtrip não terá muitos problemas para completar a primeira parte dessa lição, mas a segunda parte exigirá um pouco de sua atenção, principalmente a manobra que você terá que fazer ao passar pela última corona e seguir para a pista de pouso. Tente parar no centro do círculo vermelho para uma melhor pontuação. 5. Takeoff Helicopter – Bem mais fácil. Pressione X para que o helicóptero ganhe altura. Pressione L2 (ou R2) e faça o helicóptero dar um giro de 180º. Empurre a vara analógica para frente segurando X para que o helicóptero incline a 45º e ganhe velocidade e passe pela corona. Se precisar perder altura pressione quadrado. Para conseguir ouro você tem que executar essas manobras o mais rápido possível. 6. Land Helicopter – Acelere o helicóptero até se aproximar da área de pouso. Controle o helicóptero e diminua a velocidade. Quando estiver em cima da zona de pouso, pressione quadrado para pousar o helicóptero no centro da marca vermelha e ganhar ouro. 7. Destroy Targets – Levante vôo e ganhe velocidade. Os três caminhões alvo estão em seqüência no final da pista. Comece a atirar o quanto antes, pois os mísseis têm uma grande área de explosão e você não precisa acertar em cheio nos alvos para eles explodirem. Vire o helicóptero e mova-se para a área onde estão dois carros. Procure mirar um pouco mais na frente, na direção em que eles estão se movendo. Não economize munição. Essa parte da missão é a que determinará se você irá conseguir ou não ouro. Se você tiver sorte, ou uma boa mira, não irá perder tempo com esses dois caminhões. Depois de destruí-los leve o helicóptero para a zona de pouco e coloque-o no centro da marca vermelha para uma melhor pontuação. 8. Loop-the-Loop – Alinhe o avião com a parte de baixo da corona. Quando passar por ela, puxe a vara analógica esquerda para trás e inicie o loop. Quando o avião começar a descer libere um pouco a pressão no stick e passe pela última corona para completar a lição. Lembre-se, quanto mais rápido melhor. 9. Barrel Roll – O processo é parecido com a lição anterior, só que você deve puxar a vara analogia para a esquerda desta vez. Você pode sentir alguma dificuldade na parte final da lição, pois o avião tende a passar do ponto e girar demais, ficando difícil controla-lo para passar de forma satisfatória pela segunda corona. Nada que um pouco de treino ou algumas tentativas não resolvam. 10. Parachute on Target – Para conseguir ouro nessa lição você deve colocar a vara analogia para frente ao máximo assim que puder. Quando o pára-quedas abrir use o stick para controlar a velocidade e tente pousar exatamente em cima do 35. Precisão e velocidade são os pré-requisitos para se conseguir ouro nessa missão. Recompensa: + Respeito. Sua Flying Skill foi ampliada a cada nova missão. Você obteve a licença de pilotagem. Agora pode entrar em qualquer aeroporto que escolher. 6. N.O.E. Toreno precisa entregar uma carga a algumas pessoas que ele conhece, mas não pode fazer ele mesmo a entrega, pois está sendo vigiado. CJ precisa pilotar um avião e manter-se sempre abaixo da linha do radar para não ser detectado. Após a cut-scene, entre e levante vôo. Você verá em sua tela um contador de tempo e uma barra de visibilidade. Se a barra encher os caças do exército virão para interceptá-lo. Procure voar sempre abaixo da linha do radar. Se precisar subir um pouco para desviar de algum obstáculo, seja rápido e volte logo a altura indicada. O caminho é longo, então evite voar por locais que tenham muitos obstáculos, como dentro das cidades. Siga pela zona rural até chegar no local onde a mercadoria deve ser entregue. Passe pela corona, faça a volta por cima do mar e trilhe o caminho de volta até a airfield. Recompensa: $15.000. 7. Stowaway Um grande avião, contendo uma preciosa carga de armas ilegais, pousou de forma inesperada na velha pista de pouso abandonara. Toreno pede a CJ que siga o avião e mate todos que encontrar a bordo. Pegue a moto e siga o mais rápido possível em direção ao avião. Desvie do bloqueio na pista e dos barris que rolam do avião. Suba pela rampa antes que o avião decole. O avião está lotado de explosivos, e usar uma arma de fogo seria cometer suicídio. Espere os barris rolarem e suba até a primeira entrada a direita. Mate o agente a socos e repita a operação até a próxima, de fenda em fenda até chegar no final, onde enfrentará um cara usando um pára-quedas nas costas. Depois que todos estiverem mortos, plante um satchel e depois desça pela rampa até pular. O avião irá explodir. Não puxe logo o pára-quedas ou você assistirá a uma longa queda. E também tome cuidado para não pousar na base militar. Recompensa: $20.000. The Truth 8. Black Project The Truth quer que você invada a área 69, uma base militar super vigiada. Ele quer que você pegue deles o Black Project. Ele não falará muita coisa você será praticamente forçado a entrar na base militar sem maiores explicações. Existem duas maneiras de completar essa missão. A primeira é dando uma de espião, sendo furtivo e eliminando seus alvos como Solid Snake faria. A segunda é se deixar ser visto pelos soldados. Automaticamente a base entraria em código vermelho, então você iria procurar uma entrada de ar e atirar nela para poder entrar na base. A primeira opção é bem mais divertida. Use o sniper para eliminar quantos inimigos você puder. Fique sempre de olho no radar para saber a localização de seus inimigos. Se estiver com o silenciador na pistola, seja furtivo e elimine seus inimigos antes que eles tenham a chance de soar o alarme. Eventualmente você poderá ser visto, se isso acontecer, passe imediatamente para segunda opção e procure a entrada de ar mais próxima. Dentro da base, siga eliminando os soldados e observe o radar para saber de onde eles vêm e quantos são, e não dê bobeira, pois as armas dos soldados são letais. Siga matando seus inimigos até chegar no ponto amarelo marcado no mapa. Lá você encontrará um cientista que lhe dará o cartão. Vá até o ponto vermelho, entre na porta e mate os soldados que estarão lhe esperando nas escadas do poço. Procure uma boa posição e mate-os de cima, depois desça as escadas e pegue o Black Project, o Jetpack que custou $60.000.000. Aperte e segure X para subir mais rápido e voe com o jetpack até o ponto indicado no mapa. Quando você pousar, o The Truth irá aparecer para pegar o projeto. Recompensa: Nada. 9. Green Goo O The Truth quer que CJ use o jetpack para pousar em um trem em movimento e roubar uma coisinha para ele: o “green goo”. Pegue o jetpack e voe até o ponto verde no mapa. Pare na estação e se esconda como na screen. O trem estará cheio de seguranças, espere até ele começar a passar e acerte quantos você puder, dá para matar vários caras logo nesse primeiro momento. Depois voe atrás do trem e elimine os que sobraram. Segure R1 para mirar e atire com a metralhadora. Depois que matar todos, atire nas caixas azuis. Nas duas primeiras você não encontrará nada, o green goo estará na terceira. Pegue-o e voe até o ponto indicado. The Truth irá aparecer, pegar o green goo e se mandar. Recompensa: $20.000. Asset adquirido. O Abandoned Airfield irá gerar uma quantia de até $10.000 por dia. O Jetpack está disponível do lado leste da safe house.